Renacer
by Ilia-2000
Summary: El pasado siempre nos persigue, y esto Harley lo sabe perfectamente, por lo que, atrapada y siendo torturada, lo único que puede hacer es hundirse en sus recuerdos mientras que espera que una ultima vez el Joker la salve, antes de que la maten. K por lenguaje y escenas de tortura.
1. Prólogo

Renacer capítulo 1

 **Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, solo la historia que he creado y vengo a compartir sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Dolor.

 _Ya no más_

Dolor

 _Por favor_

Dolor

 _Se ríen de mis gritos_

Dolor

 _¿Por qué a mí?_

Dolor

 _¿Cómo llegué aquí?_

Dolor. Dolor. Más dolor... _¿Cuándo se detendrán?_

Ya no hay más

Se aburrieron

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó ya?... No lo sé, perdí la cuenta después de las cuatro horas.

Pareció una eternidad hasta que abren las esposas de las cadenas y me dejan caer al suelo como una muñeca de trapo. No tengo la fuerza para levantarme y correr, ni siquiera para luchar.

Qué vergüenza que alguien me viera así, Harley Quinn: la reina de Gotham, compañera del Joker, una de las mujeres más peligrosas del mundo... Rindiéndose. Pero no, ya no soy Harley, lo había dejado hace bastante tiempo al igual que al Joker, había dejado todo eso para tener una vida normal, pero el pasado siempre nos persigue, y a mí, no parece querer dejarme ir.

Dos pares de manos me toman por los brazos y me arrastran por el frío suelo de la habitación, creo que pierdo la consciencia, porque al abrir los ojos estoy echada entre algunas mantas raídas en el viejo colchón de mi "cuarto".

No sé si es día o noche, ya que no hay ni una sola ventana, solo cuatro paredes blancas, una de ellas con una puerta gruesa de madera con dos puertas más pequeñas; una arriba para vigilarme y otra abajo para dejar comida — a veces—, pero ambas con el seguro en el exterior, una letrina se encuentra en una de las esquinas, la iluminación es un foco blanco que parpadea cada media hora, y no hay nada más, cuadros, sillas, mesas, escritorio... Nada, sólo un colchón sin resortes, un foco parpadeante y cuatro paredes blancas desnudas.

 _¨¡Débil!¨ ¨¡Lucha!¨ ¨¡Hazlo!¨ ¨No te rindas...¨_

Odio el silencio que se forma, hace que las voces vuelvan, una tras otra, Harleen y Harley, gritándome y exigiéndome que haga algo, pero yo ya no puedo, solo me queda esperar que una última vez Mr J venga y me salvé, o morir.

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo, o más bien la introducción , espero les guste.


	2. Un tiempo más feliz

Renacer capítulo 2

 **Los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen, solo la historia que vengo a compartirles sin fines de lucro**

* * *

-Buenos días, solecito.- me susurra una voz suave al oído.

Me estiro en mi cama revuelta entre las sabanas de seda, sintiendo la luz de la mañana tocar mi cara.

Adoro esa sensación de calidez al ser despertada por mi Puddin. Estoy a punto de pedir 5 minutos mas cuando agua fría golpea mi cara y pecho.

-¡Arriba, perra! .- grita una voz ronca.

Abro los ojos, ya no estoy en la enorme cama que comparto con Mr J, ni él esta aquí despertándome, estoy de vuelta al colchón viejo en el cuarto blanco.

Tres sujetos me obligan a levantarme y al instante atan mis manos y pies con sogas, dejando ahí solo la cuerda suficiente para dar pasos. Me amarran una venda en los ojos y me empujan para que camine, manteniendo una mano firmemente agarrada en mi brazo.

Sé ese camino entre los pasillos de memoria, aunque a veces tomábamos uno diferente. Era como un laberinto, pero al final no había un premio, era todo lo contrario.

No era necesario ver para saber que habíamos llegado a la "habitación", la temperatura es considerablemente baja —y más tomando en cuenta que lo único con lo que visto es mi ropa interior y una camisa blanca de botones, todos rotos, con las mangas hasta los codos, e iba descalza—, también el suelo cambiaba de madera a mármol.

Me hacen caminar por la habitación hasta que siento que el mármol cambia a loseta de baño.

No.

No otra vez.

Con pánico intento forcejear, pero no sirve de nada, nueva mente me empujan y me colocan unas esposas que cuelgan de una cadena sostenida del techo.

Me dejan suspendida en el aire, con el pequeño apoyo de la punta de mis pies —que apenas y logran tocar el suelo—

-Otro día más, J, y aun no sabemos nada de ti, creo que sabes lo que significa.- un hombre habla y al mismo tiempo se escucha el chirrido de ruedas.

Me quitan la venda y veo lo mismo de siempre; un reflector que me da directamente a los ojos, detrás una cámara grabándolo todo y varios hombres con armas.

A mi lado ya se encontraba esa horrible maquina: electroshock

Uno de los hombres comienza a pegar varios cables a mi cuerpo.

-Es hora de jugar, muñequita.- susurra con su aliento rancio cerca de mi cara.

Hago una mueca de asco y apenas se aleja un poco le escupo. No pasan ni tres segundos cuando él me golpea en la cara, cosa que apenas siento por el frio, así que lo único que hago es reír. Está a punto de darme otro golpe cuando alguien lo detiene.

-Basta, no perdamos más el tiempo, es lo que ella quiere.

Se aleja de mí con una asquerosa sonrisa, no sin antes ponerme un arnés en la boca.

-¿Lista para tu masaje anti estrés semanal, princesa?.- pregunta el hombre que controla la máquina.

"Solo háganlo ya" pienso, y es como si me hubiera leído la mente.

La descarga paraliza mi cuerpo por varios segundos, lo único que puedo hacer es morder fuertemente el pedazo de correa entre mis dientes.

Con cada descarga aumentan la potencia, y cada cierto tiempo me mojan con agua helada, supongo que para mantenerme consciente.

Después de las tres horas no puedo soportarlo más y comienzo a soltar gritos y gruñidos; igual que un animal en agonía que solo pide la ansiada muerte.

En estos momentos solo me quedan mis recuerdos, aunque a veces llegaban borrosos, son mi única manera de desconectarme de mi cuerpo por algunos instantes, así que me dejo ir entre ellos, a un tiempo feliz, antes de que todo empezara...

" _Otro día en Belle Rive, aburrido, pero mejor que otros. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde la misión en Midway City, pero la pérdida de mi Puddin seguía doliendo, trataba de distraerme leyendo una novela sobre un chico malo que corrompe a una chica buena, me sentía bastante identificada._

 _Di un último sorbo a mi café y me levante, dejando el libro de lado, para servirme más._

 _Mis pantuflas rosadas se arrastraban en el piso con cada paso, haciendo un pequeño ritmo con la lluvia que caía afuera._

 _Deje la taza en la maquina de expreso y la prendí, esperando pacientemente a que se preparara._

 _A lo lejos se escuchaba un poco de la música que salía de la celda de Killer Croc, así como los gritos de desesperados de Capitan Boomerang._

 _Pensé en Deadshot, entre todo este escuadrón de locos, él era el único cuerdo, sin tomar en cuenta su sociopatia(?. Era el único que merecía ser libre, para así poder irse con su hija. Yo quería que saliera de prisión, pero aun así, una muy egoísta parte dentro de mí quería que se quedara aquí con nosotros, conmigo..._

 _Una gran explosión me sacó de mis pensamientos, me agaché al instante para esquivar los escombros de la pared frente a mi celda._

 _Apenas se disipó el humo varios soldados —con trajes negros y cascos con mascaras que impedían la vista a sus caras— entraron por el agujero que crearon. Los disparos comenzaron tanto de los soldados como de los guardias. Esto no duró mucho, a los pocos segundos todos los guardias estaban ya en el suelo._

 _Los soldados desactivaron la reja que rodeaba mi celda y después, con una sierra, abrieron la puerta de ésta._

 _Uno de los soldados entró y se paró frente a mí, su presencia me provocó un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo._

 _Se quitó la máscara y no pude evitar paralizarme por la impresión: piel pálida que hacía contraste con sus labios rojos, y ojeras profundas debajo de ojos verdes que me veían ansiosos._

 _-¡Puddin!.- grite emocionada saltando a sus brazos.- Yo... Pensé que habías muerto._

 _-Se necesita más que eso para matarme, Harl, Ahora vámonos, es hora de que Rey y Reina regresen a casa.-susurró en mi oído"_

Un golpe en mi cabeza me despierta de mi aturdimiento, me habían dejado de nuevo en la cama, sin sogas ni cadenas y con la cabeza en el suelo, me obligo a arrastrarme hasta el centro del colchón, tapandome con una manta y haciéndome ovillo. Algunas lágrimas escapan de mis ojos, fusionándose con los mechones de pelo que se pegaban a mi cara.

Justo en estos instantes son en los que prefiero mil veces estar en Belle Rive, aun si eso significa no estar libre, pero al menos estaba... No. Yo no quiero estar en Belle Rive, yo solo quiero mi vida de vuelta, incluso si fuera la de psicóloga en Arkham.

Cierro mis ojos, esperando hundirme de nuevo en mis recuerdos.

 _"Subía la escalerilla del Jet privado de mi Puddin. Dentro todo era lujoso, inmediatamente me di cuenta de la alfombra morada que adornaba el suelo y la botella de jugo de uva en el mini bar._

 _Mr J entró en uno de los baños, por lo que fui a sentarme en un sillón junto a la ventanilla._

 _Me sentía tan feliz, no podía creer que mi Puddin había hecho todo eso por mi._

 _Pero entre la alegría aun había un problema, no podía dejar de pensaren qué pasaría después ¿Waller me buscaría? ¿Intentarían matarme? No creía que me dejarían ir tan fácilmente._

 _Toque mi cuello cuidadosamente donde antes había estado una micro bomba, me la habían quitado apenas me sacaron de mi celda._

 _Tendría que estar con un perfil bajo por algún tiempo, salir del país, cambiar mi nombre, tal vez también podría usar un disfraz..._

 _Mr J salió del baño, sacándome de mis pensamientos, vestía un smokin negro con una rosa roja en la solapa de su saco: su ropa de fiesta. Se veía muy apuesto y elegante, con su impecable traje y su pelo peinado hacia atrás, hacía mucho contraste con mi uniforme naranja y pantuflas rosadas, me sentí avergonzada, fuera de lugar._

 _-Oh, tranquila... Te tengo un regalo.- dijo captando mi mirada, de un compartimento sacó una caja envuelta en papel morado brillante y adornado con un moño verde. La dejó en mis piernas y se sentó en el sillón frente al mío._

 _-Por tu heroico, y nunca mas repetido, acto de ayuda a para detener lo que pudo ser la destrucción mundial.- explicó mientras yo abría el regalo y sacaba un hermoso vestido de gala rojo de falda larga y con un elegante y pronunciado escote que recorría la espalda hasta la cadera._

 _Debajo habían unos tacones que hacían juego._

 _-¿Piensa llevarme a un baile, Mr J?.- pregunté coqueta, dejando el vestido de nuevo en la caja y sentándome en su regazo ._

 _-¡A celebrar, Harley! Esta noche vamos al baile de beneficencia patrocinado por industrias Wayne_

 _-¿Beneficencia? No sabia que usted era caritativo._

-Hoy papi se siente muy solidario, así que iremos a dejar un regalo que los matará de la alegría.- contestó para después tomarme del cuello y besarme con fiereza, dejándome mareada.

 _Se separó de mí y comenzamos a reír hasta quedarnos sin aliento, sí, se sentía bien volver a casa."_

Escucho el sonido de un plato deslizarse por el suelo, abro los ojos y gateo hasta él, es un poco de sopa fría y pan duro, todo un festín. Pero me consuelo al pensar que, muy pronto, todo acabará, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Bueno, aqui esta el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste, ¿quieren saber por qué Harley terminó en esa situación? Bueno, lo descubriran en el transcurso de la historia, estare usando el formato de la película de flashbacks, e incluiré algunas cosas de los cómics

Ciao


	3. Un perrito faldero

Renacer capítulo 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia que vengo a compartirles sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Trato de mantener la respiración un poco más, pero después de los 5 minutos mis pulmones comienzan a quemar por aire, y por instinto abro la boca para conseguir oxígeno, pero este no llega, en cambio, agua entra a mi garganta mientras veo burbujas salir a la superficie.

Me jalan por los hombros, sacándome de la tina y permitiendo que escupa el agua y tome grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¿Te diviertes muñequita?.- pregunta un hombre mientras mueve una cámara para grabar mi cara.

-Pudrete.- gruño entre dientes.

-Vaya, J, tu chica es toda una guerrera; manteniéndose fuerte hasta el final.

-Yo no soy su chica.- murmuro.

-¿Qué dijiste? Dilo de nuevo para la cámara, por favor.

-Yo no soy su chica.- repito más fuerte.

-Entonces dinos qué eres.- insiste volviendo a acercar la cámara.

-Nada, no soy nada suyo, no le pertenezco, y esto no va a servir de nada, solo desperdician su tiempo con la persona equivocada.- rompo en risas, no por sus caras de enojo, si no al darme cuenta de esa cruda realidad, _no me queda nada_. De golpe vuelven a sumergirme en la tina con agua helada.

No miento, no le pertenezco al Joker, deje de hacerlo desde hace casi dos años, cuando entendí que esa vida no era para mí.

 _"Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que mi Puddin me sacó de Belle Reve, y las cosas no_ _ **podían**_ _estar mejor, salíamos casi todas las noches a fiestas y a Pubs, recorríamos las calles de Gotham en el nuevo lamborghini de Mr J, y él pasaba todo el tiempo posible conmigo, llevándome a todas partes y sin despegar su vista de mí. Sí, las cosas no podían estar mejor, excepto por un pequeño problema: en las últimas semanas no había podido dejar de pensar en la visión que me había mostrado esa estúpida bruja en Midway City._

 _Invadía mis noches, provocándome soñar con esa vida, y al despertar y ver a mi lado al hombre de cabello verde y piel pálida llena de tatuajes quedaba... Desilusionada._

 _Desde entonces no paraba de imaginarme cómo sería tener una vida así, normal, sin peligro, ni persecuciones, o prisión, nada de eso; solo trabajar, tener hijos y un marido._

 _Yo podía cambiar, pero mi Puddin, no creía que él lo haría; dejar todo lo que tenía por una vida normal no estaba en su futuro..._

 _-¡Suéltenme!.- gritaba un hombre._

 _Entré con Mr J a la gran casa de la víctima de esa noche —habíamos comenzado una cacería de los abogados que fueron contratados para meterlo en Arkham, a mi Puddin no le gustaba dejar cabos sueltos.—_

 _Llegamos a la sala y allí se encontraba ya esa asquerosa arpía, en pijama, atada a una silla, amordazada y con cuatro matones del Joker armados, apuntándole._

 _El hombre apenas vio a Mr J abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a hacer ruidos de angustia, solté una risa encantada de verlo así, se lo tenía bien merecido._

 _-Veo que me recuerdas, Frank, eso es bueno, muy, muy bueno...- comenzó, inclinándose sobre su bastón.- Sabes por qué estoy aquí._

 _Johnny sostenía un atizador de chimenea que parecía estar al rojo vivo._

 _Esto mismo lo notó Frank, ya que al instante trató de hablar o gritar, no estaba segura por la mordaza._

 _Me senté en uno de los sillones, acomodando mi vestido plateado y poniendo mi pelo sobre un solo hombro, combinando los colores._

 _Esto tardaría un rato._

 _-Oh, no, no, no... No te asustes, ya veras que esto te hará sentir mejor, te ayudará a purificarte, a... ¡Liberarte! De tus pecados... Nos vamos a divertir mucho juntos.- susurró eufóricamente para después lanzar una risa que pondría a cualquiera con los pelos de punta, haciendo que sus cadenas de oro resonaran._

 _Mr J dejó su bastón y tomó el atizador, aún bastante caliente, lo levantó lentamente mientras estiraba el cuello, preparándose para dar el primer golpe y dándole dramatismo. Entonces, justo cuando comenzó a bajar el atizador hacia el muslo de Frank, un ruido resonó en el segundo piso._

 _-¿Hay alguien más aquí?.- inquirió Mr J dejando el atizador de lado y mirando al techo, Johnny tomó un cuadro en la pared y se la enseñó, logré darle un pequeño vistazo; era una fotografía de dos niños abrazados a Frank._

 _-Pero mira nada más.- rió mi Puddin.- tienes dos pequeños retoños, yo digo que los traigamos aquí para que se diviertan también!_

 _-¡No!.- gritó Frank logrando quitarse la mordaza.- Ellos no están aquí, están con... ¡Con su madre!_

 _-Shh... - Mr J se acercó a Frank poniendo su mano con el tatuaje de sonrisa en la boca del hombre, silenciandolo.- Yo no te creo.- susurró lentamente.- Un hombre que ama diría cualquier cosa con el tal de salvar a aquellos que quiere... ¿Harley?_

 _Me había quedado absorta en sus palabras, por lo que me sobresalte cuando dijo mi nombre._

 _-¿Sí Puddin?.- dije levantándome de mi asiento y yendo a su lado_

 _-Ve a buscar a los niños y... Juega un poco con ellos.- ordenó mirando mi muslo, donde tenía guardada mi arma bajo el vestido._

 _-Por supuesto.- conteste y me incliné para darle un beso en la mejilla._

 _Subí las escaleras sacando mi arma. Había un pasillo con varias puertas, fui directamente a una que tenía dos nombre escritos en una pizarra con diferentes colores: Lucy en rosa y Tom en azul._

 _Abrí la puerta lentamente, y me quedé sin aliento al ver la habitación, no era muy grande; con una ventana y dos camas pequeñas; una con cobertor de flores y la otra con naves espaciales. Me adentré con cuidado, muñecas y carritos cubrían el suelo. Las camas se encontraban desarregladas, revisé debajo de ambas y después me senté en la de flores suspirando, no había nadie allí. Me alegré como nunca, no quería hacerle daño a ningún niño._

 _Admiré la habitación un poco mas y me levanté para irme, a pesar de la situación, envidiaba a ese hombre, él al menos tenía una familia, o tuvo..._

 _Me aproximé a la puerta cuando escuche un ruido venir de la puerta de un armario, en el cual no había reparado antes._

 _Avancé despacio sosteniendo mi arma firmemente, abrí la puerta y... el corazón se me cayó hasta los pies cuando vi a los dos pequeños abrazados entre abrigos y zapatos, y con lágrimas en sus rostros._

 _Una visión de un niño y una niña rubios llegó a mi mente, y en esos instantes solo pude sentir cómo el arma resbaló de mi mano y llegó al suelo con un ruido sordo._

 _-¿Harley?- gritó Mr J.- ¿los encontraste?_

 _Parpadeé y la visión se fue, miré hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo y luego de regreso a los niños, sus ojos reflejaban el miedo, una de las cosas favoritas de Mr J, pero no, ellos solo eran niños, yo... No podía dejar que les hicieran daño._

 _-No.- contesté alto.- Era sólo un gato._

 _Me incliné para recoger mi arma, los niños me observaban fijamente y yo me veía reflejada en sus ojos; una desconocida que podía hacerles daño, la niña, que parecía de unos 7 años, soltó un sollozo._

 _Puse mi dedo en mis labios, indicándoles silencio mientras guardaba mi arma, me incorporé y cerré la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer ruido._

 _"Haces bien, ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, no tienen porqué estar involucrados" dijo una tranquila voz en mi cabeza._

 _"Cállate, Harleen, nuestro Puddin se disgustara con nosotras si lo descubre." contestó otra voz más infantil._

 _"Eso es irrelevante, esos niños no merecen que les hagan daño, son inocentes."_

 _"¿Y eso qué? Mr J nos dio una simple orden, no podemos desobedecerlo."_

 _"Esto es bueno para nosotras, demuestra que tenemos humanidad, compasión, que no somos monstruos"_

 _"¡No debemos de tener compasión! ¡Tenemos que ser fuertes para acatar las órdenes que se nos den!"_

 _-Silencio.- murmuré haciéndoles callar al instante.- Esto es lo correcto, no... No permitiré que les hagan daño._

 _Salí de la habitación asegurándome de ponerle el cerrojo a la puerta. Los gritos comenzaban en la planta baja._

 _Cuando llegué a la sala, Frank — sin camisa ni pantalones— ya tenía varias quemaduras y golpes en las piernas y el estómago._

 _Pobre, pensé, Mr J apenas estaba calentando._

 _No soportaba estar allí, no me sentía con los ánimos como para ver la tortura._

 _Fui a la cocina, rebusque entre las alacenas y saqué una botella de whisky y un paquete de galletas de chispas de chocolate. Perfecto._

 _Me serví un poco de whisky en un vaso y me senté en un silla de la mesa, tomé un trago de mi bebida mientras imaginaba cómo sería despertar en las mañanas, hacer el desayuno para mi familia, preparar a mis hijos para la escuela, que mi esposo me besará antes de irse a trabajar y que me dijera que me ama..._

 _Mr J nunca me había dicho que me amaba, sabía que yo significaba algo para él, pero quería saber qué era ese algo._

 _Johnny entró a la cocina sacándome de mis pensamientos, no era necesario que dijera nada, el Joker lo había enviado para cuidarme, o vigilarme._

 _-¿Cómo la pasó él?.- pregunté rompiendo el silencio, luego le di una mordida a la galleta en mi mano._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

 _-Tú jefe, nuestro jefe.- me corregí.- ¿cómo la pasó él mientras no estuve?_

 _-No creo que sea bueno que te lo diga, sabes cómo se pondrá si lo averigua.- dijo incómodo._

 _-Oh, vamos Johnny, sabes que puedes confiar confiar en mí, soy tu amiga y tú eres mi amigo, solo dimelo, Mr J nunca se enterara... Por favor, enserio necesito saberlo._

 _Guardó silencio por unos segundos, en los cuales el único sonido era el de yo masticando y tragando, luego, con un suspiro, comenzó a hablar._

 _-Cuando te atraparon, él…- se calló de golpe y por un momento creí que Mr J había entrado a la cocina, pero los gritos y las risas seguían en la sala. Aún sin decirme nada se dirigió a ventana y después de soltar una maldición salió de la cocina._

 _Confundida eche una mirada a la ventana, a lo lejos se veían las luces de patrullas y las sirenas eran también muy lejanas._

 _No. Se supone que no tendrían por qué llegar: la alarma estaba desactivada y la casa era lo suficientemente grande como para que los gritos no salieran de las paredes, y aun así los vecinos más cercanos estaban fuera de la ciudad._

 _Seguí a Johnny a la sala, Mr J había dejado el atizador en el suelo y se limpiaba la sangre que había llegado a sus manos._

 _-Señor, tenemos que irnos.- dijo Johnny sacando su radio para llamar traer a las camionetas. Las sirenas sonaban muy fuerte ya, señal de que habían llegado ya._

 _-Pero si apenas habíamos comenzado con la diversión.- se quejó Mr J pasando sus manos por su cabello._

 _-Puddin, la policía está aquí y no falta mucho para que Batsy…-deje de hablar al escuchar pasos en la planta de arriba_

 _-Parece que nuestros amigos entraron por las habitaciones de arriba.-susurró Mr J, luego llamó a dos de sus hombres.- Ustedes vayan a revisar, puede que hayan enviado a un espía._

 _Los hombres asintieron y subieron al segundo piso._

 _¨¡Encontrarán a los niños!¨ gritó una voz en mi cabeza, reaccione y corrí siguiendo a los matones._

 _-¡Harley!.- llamó Mr J deteniendome a la mitad de las escaleras._

 _-Solo quiero divertirme un poco, Puddin, no es justo que solo tú lo hagas.- explique con un puchero. Mr J sonrió entonces, dejándome ir._

 _Cuando llegué al pasillo los hombres ya habían revisado todas la habitaciones, excepto la de los niños, cuando llegaron a ésta, y al darse cuenta que estaba cerrada, sacaron un arma y dispararon varias veces al cerrojo hasta que cedió._

 _Los empujé y entré primero, mi mirada fue primero al armario, la puerta estaba abierta, al igual que la ventana, vi dos figuras pequeñas en el patio delantero corriendo a los policías._

 _Uno de los hombres levantó un teléfono inalámbrico del suelo, apretó un botón y nos mostró la pantalla_

 _ **Llamadas recientes:**_ _911_

 _-Mierda.- murmure._

 _Los hombres bajaron para dar aviso al Joker, y yo me quedé allí, mirando fijamente la ventana. Tenía que volver, el Joker uniría las piezas, y todo se pondría peor de lo que ya era._

 _Baje lentamente hasta llegar a la sala, Mr J terminaba de hablar con sus hombres, las luces rojas y azules iluminaban su rostro, dándole un toque más tétrico, al notar mi presencia se dirigió a mí lento y sereno._

 _-¿Nena?_

 _-¿Si…Mr J?.- conteste temblorosa._

 _-Estos… caballeros acaban de informarme que alguien llamó a la policía desde esta casa, desde la habitación de los niños, para ser más exactos. Pero ¡Eso es imposible! porque se supone que no había nadie más aquí.- dijo alzando sus inexistentes cejas.- Tú misma lo dijiste, revisaste, a menos de que me hayas mentido… la pregunta aquí es… ¿Había alguien más, Harley?_

 _Para ese momento, todos en la habitación, menos Frank, me observaban, no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, estas se atoraban en mi garganta._

 _-Puddin… yo… yo no…-no pude terminar, Mr J había lanzado su mano hacia mi cara, propinándome una bofetada que me mandó al suelo_

 _-Tú, tú… ¿qué? No he podido escucharte_

 _-Lo siento, me equivoque.- dije con la voz entrecortada, mi pelo tapaba mi cara, eso era bueno, las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos, eso enojaría más a Mr J._

 _-Ah ¿Lo sientes? Es buenos que lo hagas…- se agachó y de un tirón jaló mi cabello para levantar mi cara.- Pareces casi arrepentida… casi._

 _Mr J me dió otro golpe, me mordí el labio para evitar soltar un grito, sentí la sangre en mi boca al instante, luego se enderezó acomodando su chaqueta plateada_

 _¨-Están rodeados, salgan con las manos en alto¨ escuche que alguien decía en una bocina._

 _-¿Señor?- preguntó Johnny_

 _-Sí, sí, lo sé… arreglaremos esto después.- dijo sin dirigirme la mirada.- tenemos que deshacernos de esos aburridos policías… Pero antes…_

 _Sacó su arma de su sobaquera, la apuntó a la cabeza de Frank, quien comenzó a gemir asustado, y sin pensarselo dos veces disparó._

 _Me levanté del suelo y cubrí mi mejilla con mi mano, dolía como los mil infiernos, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que Mr J podía hacer._

 _Johnny me miraba con disimulado pesar, asintió ante unas palabras que le dijo Mr J al acercarse y de su chaqueta sacó algo que reconocí como una granada._

 _Esto sería una masacre._

 _10 minutos después escuche cómo los carros fuera explotaban y varias personas gritaban. Me acerque a una ventana que daba a la calle, había fuego por doquier, y viéndose el camino más despejado, dos camionetas blindadas llegaron, los hombres dentro de estas disparaban a cualquiera que pudiese haber sobrevivido._

 _Me escoltaron junto con Mr J hasta las camionetas, él se sentó en la parte del copiloto, dejándome a mí en los asientos de atrás junto a Johnny._

 _Justo antes de que el carro avanzará, pude ver —entre el metal, el fuego y los cuerpos— una manita hecha puño perderse en ropas y demás._

 _Baje la mirada a mis rodillas, donde mantenía mis manos inmó era mi culpa, los niños habían dado aviso a la policía... yo debí de haberlos entregado, habrían muerto de cualquier manera, y así Mr J no estaría enojado._

 _Llegamos a la mansión al amanecer, —ésta estaba oculta entre otras viviendas y a nombre de un hombre que Mr J había matado hace tiempo–_

 _Cansada, entre a la mansión sola, Bud y Lou me recibieron lamiendo mis piernas y manos, les sonreí sin ánimos y las deje para irme a la habitación que el Joker y yo compartiamos._

 _Me senté en nuestra enorme cama de sábanas blancas sin saber qué hacer._

 _Un momento después Mr J entró a la habitación, lo observe quitarse su saco y camisa junto con las cadenas de oro, dejó todo_

 _en una silla y se metió al baño, ignorándome por completo._

 _Me dejé caer en mi espalda y me vi en el gran espejo que adornaba el techo._

 _Mi aspecto era terrible; la marca en mi mejilla se había extendido hasta debajo del ojo y comenzaba a tornarse de un morado que sobresaltaba en mi pálida piel, las lágrimas habían corrido mi maquillaje y mi cabello estaba todo enredado._

 _No podía estar así frente a mi Puddin, tal vez si me arreglaba él ya no estaría enojado. Me levante mas animada y me senté frente al tocador, con ayuda de una toallita húmeda me quite todo el maquillaje y me puse una capa nueva, asegurandome de cubrir bien los moretones._

 _Terminaba de cepillarme el cabello cuando Mr J salio del baño envuelto en una nube de vapor, vistiendo solo un pantalón negro, se secaba el cabello con una toalla mientras caminaba a una de las ventanas, me acerqué a él y lo abrace por la espalda._

 _-Puddin…- ronronee, él, sin hacerme caso dejó la toalla, dejó la toalla y con un movimiento se deshizo de mi agarre._

 _-Por favor… Vamos a jugar… Te sentirás mejor…- dije colocándome frente a él._

 _-Ahora no Quinn.- advirtió fríamente observando fuera de la ventana con una mirada inexpresiva._

 _-Vamos Puddin, no puedes seguir enojado conmigo, fue solo un pequeño error…_

" _Gran equivocación"_

 _-Un pequeño error.- repitió mirándome fijamente para después tomarme del cuello con una mano y ejercer presión.- ¿Así es como defines tu debilidad, como un pequeño error?_

 _-No soy débil,- repuse con dificultad._

 _-¡Claro que lo eres! Y con esto lo reafirmaste. Cuando te conocí vi que eras un diamante en bruto y me encargue de pulirte para que fueras perfecta y vieras el mundo como yo. Pero parece ser que no te funcionó al igual que a mí…- murmuró soltándome, provocandome una serie de tosidos._

 _-¿A… A qué te refieres?.- di un paso hacia atrás asustada ante su perturbada mirada._

 _-Harleen Quinzel, Harley Quinn… ¿Dónde termina una y empieza la otra? estoy seguro que no lo sabes… Harleen sigue dentro de ti y no te permite ver las cosas como son, no te deja sacar todo tu potencial, por lo que debemos deshacernos de ella._

 _-¿Qué? ¡No!, no es ella, es…-me calle antes de decir algo que no debía, pero él se dió cuenta de que ocultaba algo._

 _-¿Qué es? habla._

 _-No lo entenderías.- contesté débilmente._

 _-No me pongas a prueba, nena.- susurró entre dientes tomando mi cara entre sus manos, una acción que sería tierna si no fuera por la situación._

 _-Quiero más que esto.- solté de golpe._

 _-¿Y qué más quieres? ¿Una mansión nueva? ¿Un carro? ¿Más mascotas? ¿Joyas? Dilo y será tuyo, lo sabes.- contestó moviendo sus ojos ansiosos por mi cara._

 _-No hablo de eso, yo…- inhalé profundamente, preparándome y armandome de valor para lo que estaba a punto de valor para lo que estaba a punto de decir.- ya no quiero seguir con esta vida, quiero un normal._

 _Guardé silencio, esperando nerviosa su reacción, sin embargo, esta no fue la que yo esperaba; él comenzó a reír profundamente, dejando mi cara y sosteniéndome por los hombros._

 _-Es una broma bastante buena, Harl.- dijo cuando dejó de reír, al ver que yo no reía ni sonreía frunció el ceño.- ¿Harley?_

 _-No bromeo, hablo muy enserio, quiero dejar todo esto atrás y comenzar una vida nueva, en la que no tenga que preocuparme por volver a Arkham, o por la próxima vez que tú casi mueras en una explosión o peleando con Batman._

 _-¿Y supongo que esperas que yo haga lo mismo? ¿Que abandone todo lo que tengo, lo que soy, solo por un capricho tuyo?.- me soltó casi como si quemara, y en ese momento me sentí más vacía que nunca, no esperó a que contestara y siguió lastimándome con más palabras.- ¿Dime que crees que vaya a pasar? ¿Dejamos las mansiones, los carros, el dinero, las fiestas,TODO, por tener una vida convencional, con una casa pequeña, hijos y trabajos de salario mínimo, vivir como todos los demás hasta que envejezcamos y muramos?_

 _-Yo… no..._

 _-Escúchame bien, Harley.- interrumpió tapando mi boca con su mano tatuada.- No nací para llevar una vida convencional, ¡estoy destinado a la grandeza! y no pienso abandonarlo solo porque estas confundida. Así que supera estas ideas, pon una sonrisa en ese bello rostro tuyo y regresa a nuestra vida real._

 _-Puddin.- rogue logrando quitar su mano de mi boca.- no lo entiendes, no estoy confundida, y sé que puede ser difícil, pero si nos esforzamos, podríamos…_

 _Primero escuche el golpe y luego sentí el gran ardor en mi mejilla, la cual dolía más a causa de los golpes anteriores. evite llevar mi mano a la cara, baje mi mirada al suelo y dejé que mi cabello ocultara mi rostro, un nudo se instaló en mi garganta, y por segunda vez mis ojos comenzaron a arder._

 _-No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar ni una sola palabra sobre eso, nunca voy a cambiar, ni tú tampoco, eres mía, yo te cree, y si no estás de acuerdo con eso, recuerda; tu prometiste morir y vivir por mí ¿Entendiste?_

 _Me obligue a asentir lentamente, vi a Mr J tomar algo del armario y salir, me quede parada en medio de la habitación hasta que escuche el rugido del Lamborghini siendo arrancado y alejándose._

 _¨Eres una estupida¨_

 _Y sí, lo era, sabía que no podía esperar nada bueno de eso, simplemente no lo pensé,como siempre, solo actúe como una idiota._

 _Levante mi mirada y me tope con mi reflejo en un espejo en la pared._

 _Miserable, era una buena definición, las lágrimas corrían libremente, lavando mi maquillaje y dejando ver mis marcas de los golpes._

 _¨¿En qué te has convertido?¨_

 _¿Cómo había llegado a este punto? a ser una persona completamente diferente a lo que era antes, ¿cómo me había dejado engatusar en las fantasía de un… psicópata?_

 _Porque sí, eso es lo que él era, un psicópata manipulador que usaba las debilidades de los demás para sus propios beneficios._

 _Fui tan tonta al creer que él podía realmente quererme y cambiar por mí, me quede cegada por sus mentiras y promesas que no me dí cuenta de la realidad._

 _¨Mírate, solo eres una tonta enamorada, no vales nada.¨ me dijo mi reflejo._

 _-Silencio.-susurre_

 _¨Él te convirtió en su perrito faldero, no importa cuántas veces te golpeó y humilló, tú solo volvías detrás de él moviendo tu cola entusiasmada por que te acariciara y te dijera falsas palabras de amor¨_

 _-¡Cállate!_

 _Mi reflejo comenzó a reír, burlándose de mí._

 _Enojada, me quite mis tacones y los arroje al espejo, observe el cristal romperse en cientos de pedazos y caer al suelo. Me acerque a ellos, yo seguía allí, pero esta vez no me reconocía, era una completa extraña._

 _¨Ya no más, Harley, es hora de que cambiemos nuestro camino¨_

 _Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo hice caso a esa voz._

 _Esquive el vidrio roto y entré al baño, me quite mi ropa, abrí el grifo de la ducha y me metí en la cascada de agua caliente. No fue un baño largo, solo fue lo necesario para quitar el maquillaje y la sangre. Salí con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, fui al lavabo y saque unas tijeras del gabinete, peine mi cabello hacia mi pecho y con un suspiro comencé a cortar los mechones rosados y azulados tratando de no pensarlo mucho, dejando mi cabello rubio por debajo de los hombros. Regrese a la habitación, me puse ropa interior y después de rebuscar un poco encontré una blusa de tirantes negra, unos jeans, unas botas de muy poco tacón y una gabardina beige. Me observe en el espejo del tocador y fruncí el ceño, aunque mi ropa podía pasarse por la de alguien normal, mi piel y tatuajes aún sobresalían, entre todo mi maquillaje encontré un tono de piel que podría cubrir mi palidez, los tatuajes fueron un reto, pero al final lo logré y me sentí feliz por el resultado, el cabello platinado era un detalle que podía cubrir después, pero era perfecta en los demás aspectos, alguien no destacable ni llamativa, solo otra persona entre millones._

 _Tome una bolsa y la llene con un poco de dinero que Mr J escondía en caso de emergencia, era mucho dinero pero solo tome lo suficiente para irme y viajar lejos._

 _Baje al salón principal, allí, Bud y Lou dormían plácidamente, sin querer despertarlos me despedí en silencio y con unas suaves caricias, salí cerrando la puerta principal despacio, cruza el gran patio hasta llegar a las rejas, los guardias roncaban acostados dentro de una camioneta, sin darse cuenta de mi presencia. Detuve un taxi que pasaba por la calle y me subí a él, di una última mirada a la mansión, allí dejaba a Harley, dejaba esa vida llena de una relación tóxica, y volvía a ser yo, y eso estaba bien._

 _Le dí indicaciones al taxista y este comenzó a conducir._

 _Viajaría lejos, muy lejos, pero antes quería ver a cierta pelirroja amante de las plantas.¨_

Siento un golpe en mi mejilla y abro los ojos, sigo metida en la bañera con el agua fría.

-Ahora que vuelves a estar con nosotros, sigamos con la diversión.- susurró el hombre con la cámara.

Me preparo para que vuelvan a sumergirme, y eso hacen. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

* * *

 **Bueno, este es un capítulo más largo, y no pretendía que fuese así, pero realmente sentía que si no lo ponía todo completo no se entendería.**

 **120 personas han leído esta historia, y solo 5 han puesto en favorito o han seguido la historia, y solo 4 han comentado. ¡Vamos! ¡no sean tímidos, comenten! así sabre si les gusta y tendre más motivación para seguir escribiendo, cuentenme sus expectativas de mi historia o sus teorias, ¿qué creen que fue lo que hizo Harley para acabar así? ¿les gusto cómo puse al Joker? siento mucho si le falto algo, él es un personaje muy difícil, su esencia es muy complicada por el modo de ser explosivo e impredecible.**

 **Por ciento, Bud y Lou son las hienas que Harley y el Joker tienen tanto en la serie animada de batman como en los comics.**

 **Y si alguien se dio cuenta Lucy, la hija de Frank, es un pequeño guiño a la hija que Harley revela tener a Black Canary en el comic de Injustice.**

 **O, y una ultima aclaracion, es más que obvio que me inventé al personaje llamado Frank, aunque no sé si realmente haya un personaje asi en Gotham,**

 **Realmente espero sus comentarios, no me desilusionen .-.**

 **Ciao**


	4. Joke

Como ya saben, ninguno de los personajes los personajes me pertenecen sólo la historia que les vengo a compartir sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Hambre, Tengo mucha hambre.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que me dieron comida o agua.

Me siento muy debil, ni siquiera puedo moverme del colchón, y parece que prendieron el aire acondicionado en este cuarto, todo mi cuerpo tiembla sin que yo pueda controlarlo y lo siento completamente adolorido.

A ellos les gusta hacer eso, independientemente de que sea para mantenerme débil y evitar que escape, sé que me graban incluso aquí, todo para motivar al Joker a que pague el rescate, pero él no lo hará, estoy segura,

Cierro los ojos, cansada, intentando dormir para evitar el dolor por un rato.

Despierto unas horas después, o tal vez fueron minutos aunque no lo sé; me parecen lo mismo, por una voz.

-¿Harley?

Abro los ojos con sorpresa, allí, arrodillado frente a mí está el Joker.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- logra salir de mis labios débilmente.

-Vine por ti, nena.- sonríe.

-¿Por qué? tú no te interesas por nadie más que por ti mismo.- replico confundida.

-Pero aquí estoy.- susurra incorporándose.- y voy a sacarte, levántate

¡Él vino por mi!... Pero no lo entiendo, ¿Qué fue lo que lo impulsó a esto?

Me extiende su mano y olvido todas mis dudas, la tomo un poco temerosa a que desaparezca, pero ésta se mantiene firme y cálida ante mi tacto.

Me levanto lentamente e intento dar un paso, no lo logro; mis rodillas tiemblan y se doblan, pero Mr. J me sostiene de la cintura, con sumo cuidado me hace rodear su cuello con mis brazos, luego pone una mano bajo mis piernas y otra en mis espalda para después cargarme. Johnny aparece en la puerta, me mira y después a Mr J, es como si hablaran con la mirada, porque sólo pasan unos segundos hasta que se quita su chaqueta y me la pone cubriendome desde los hombros hasta las rodillas.

Avanzamos hacia los silenciosos pasillos. No sé si es a causa de la falta de comida o el cansancio, pero todo me parece surrealista, aunque no importa ya, sólo quiero salir de este lugar infernal.

Observo a Mr. J, quien tiene una cara inexpresiva durante todo el trayecto, cosa que comienza a inquietarme.

-¿Por qué no viniste antes?.-pregunto, él ni siquiera me mira.

-¿Qué hiciste con los hombres que me secuestraron?.- intento nuevamente, pero solo obtengo más silencio.

Miro a mi alrededor, Johnny ya no está con nosotros, a Mr. J no parece importarle, él camina a paso ligero manteniendo su vista siempre al frente, cada vez que dobla en una esquina nos encontramos en otro largo pasillo.

-¿Mr J?.- mi miedo crece cada vez más, no entiendo que sucede, y parece que llevamos caminando horas pero no llegamos a ningún lado.

Pasamos por un extraño cuadro con una escritura en la base, intento leerlo pero me es imposible; las letras son sólo garabatos sin sentido, entonces, triste, lo entiendo todo.

-No es real.- murmuro con lágrimas y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.- nada de esto lo es, y tú no estás aquí.

Mr J, o al menos esta ilusión, se detiene en seco y al fin me observa fijamente a los ojos con su imponente mirada verde, de su boca salen solo dos palabras.

-Despierta Harley.- y dicho siento como si cayera a un vacío.

Me incorporo de mi colchón, quedandome de rodillas, a causa de una fuertes arcadas, pero no sale nada, solo la bilis quemando mi garganta.

Vuelvo a acostarme temblando y con un grito de frustración atorado en mi pecho.

Sí, habían encontrado la manera de torturarme en mis sueños, tal vez consiguieron un poco del suero del espantapájaros.

Suspiro pensando en ese sueño que había despertado en mí un pequeño rayo de esperanza, pero sólo podía ser eso y ya, un sueño.

Me quede recostada las siguientes horas, apenas cerrando los ojos con el temor de volver a caer en los sueños, y con la voz del Joker aún fresca en mi cabeza, dejándome mis sentimientos a flor de piel.

* * *

 **Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo, sé que es muy corto, pero a veces necesito salirme un poco de la historia inicial, para darle más emoción, ya en el siguiente capítulo habrá otro recuerdo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creían que Harley iba a ser rescatada? ¿Se esperaban que al final fue sólo un sueño? Me inspire un poco en uno de los episodios de la serie animada de Batman, en la que le hacen creer a Bruce que sus padres nunca murieron pero al final descubre que todo es una ilusión, un sueño causado por un suero (creo), y notó todo por la misma razón que Harley: en los sueños la parte del cerebro que se encarga de la lectura está en descanso, en parálisis, por lo que que no se puede leer, (aunque tampoco es imposible, hay personas que pueden, pero este no es el caso).**

 **El titulo del episodio hace referencia a esta pequeña broma que los secuestradores le jugaron a Harley, pero también a la pequeña presencia del Joker.**

 **Joke: Broma**

 **Me encanta cómo están recibiendo esta historia, gracias por los que comentaron y por su apoyo! intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **Ciao!**


	5. Nuevo inicio

Renacer capítulo 5

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sólo la historia que vengo a compartirles sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Lanzo un grito intentando, sin éxito, bloquear el agudo sonido que entra por mis oídos haciéndolos vibrar.

Me duele la cabeza y estoy muy desorientada. Encajo mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos, deseando tenerlas libres para tapar mis oídos. No lo soporto. Me estresa y no me permite pensar en otra cosa que no sea esa estridente sirena.

Quitan aquel ruido de golpe, dejando recuperarme unos segundos aunque no los suficientes.

Si es que alguien me habla no lo noto, ya que un pitido resuena en mi cabeza.

Ni siquiera logro escuchar las voces en mi cabeza, que últimamente parecen inusualmente calladas.

Es la tercera vez que me hacen esto; me meten en un cuarto con iluminación blanca que cega, donde me dejan en una silla con los pies y las manos atadas a las patas y las recargaderas de la silla, respectivamente, luego activan una sirena que suena muy alto y agudo. Lastima mucho, y estoy segura de que sacaron la idea de una película de zombies que ví hace tiempo.

Creo que en varias ocasiones Mr J utilizó esto contra Batman y sus _¨orejas de murciélago de alta tecnología¨…._

 _Batman._

En algún momento de mi vida pensé que él era el causante de todos mis problemas, pero ahora me doy cuenta, indagando entre mis recuerdos, de que no era así, al final de las batallas; e incluso durante estas, Batman siempre me ofrecía ayuda para separarme de esa mala vida, intentaba protegerme, y al final lo hizo dándome otra oportunidad…

 _¨-¡Harley!.- una figura pelirroja se lanzó a mis brazos y la recibí con completa alegría._

 _-Hola, Ivy.- susurré casi sin aliento a causa del fuerte abrazo.- ...también te extrañe._

 _Hacía meses que no la veía, desde incluso antes de estar en Belle Rive, pero no podía enojarme ya que gran parte era por mi culpa, en el pasado a menudo discutía con Ivy sobre mi relación con Mr J, trataba de persuadirla para que entendiera que él no era malo como ella lo creía, qué equivocada estaba._

 _Al final nos distanciamos mucho, Ivy salía a dar muchas conferencias y yo no tenía el valor suficiente como para reconciliarme con ella, mi orgullo me lo impedía, e incluso tuve mis dudas al venir a su departamento, y más siendo las 6 de la mañana, pero ahora entre sus brazos parecía que todo estaba olvidado._

 _Aflojó la presión de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, lo suficiente para verme la cara y frunció el ceño._

 _-¿Qué pasó? escuche que escapaste de prisión hace unos meses, creí que te irías lejos con ya sabes quién , pero en cambio estás aquí.- entonces vio mi pelo, mi ropa y la maleta, y abrió los ojos como platos.- ¿Qué te hizo esta vez ese payaso teñido?_

 _-Él...- me mordí el labio sintiendo las lágrimas regresar, roja me hizo entrar en su apartamento, era muy lindo, muy…. verde._

 _Plantas de todo tipo crecían por doquier, adornadas con flores coloridas y frutas maduras, pero había que tener mucho cuidado, ya que algunas eran tan hermosas como letales._

 _Ivy me platicó alguna vez que podía mantenerlas en el departamento sin ningún problema, sólo había bastado con uno de sus besos especiales para el casero y asunto arreglado._

 _Me senté en el sillón de la sala, Ivy fue a la cocina y regresó segundos después con dos tazas humeantes. Me dio una y me sentí un poco mejor ante el contacto del recipiente caliente, no había notado que mis manos estaban heladas y temblaban._

 _Se sentó frente a mí y esperó paciente a que estuviera lista para hablar._

 _Le dí un par de sorbos a la bebida, café dulce, y suspire, comenzando a contarle todo, desde mis sueños hasta lo que hice en casa de Frank, y terminando con la pelea que tuvimos Mr J y yo._

 _-Él se fue después de todo, y me dejó sola, entonces decidí que ya no quiero eso, ya es tiempo que me aleje de esa locura, de ese amor retorcido, ahora quiero una vida normal.- terminé con una sonrisa triste._

 _-Me alegro mucho por ti, Harley, al fin te diste cuenta de la clase de hombre que es el Joker.- tomó mi mano y le dio un suave apretón.- pero ¿qué harás ahora?_

 _-No lo sé, en realidad no lo pensé mucho, sólo quería salir de esa casa, pero no tengo a dónde ir._

 _-Podrías quedarte aquí.- propuso._

 _-No, éste será el primer lugar en el que buscará, tengo que irme de Gotham, a algún lugar en el que nadie pensaría._

 _-Entonces las Vegas no es una opción.- bromeó.- Creo que tengo algo, un amigo en Washington que necesita una secretaria y me debe un favor, él puede darte una nueva identidad._

 _-¡Eso sería perfecto, Roja!.- exclame abrazándola, ella me volvió a rodear con sus brazos, dándome caricias suaves en la espalda, y un sentimiento cálido de cariño me inundó._

 _Volví a sentarme y solté un bostezo involuntario._

 _-Ah, mi pequeña rubia, has pasado por tanto en una sola noche, y te ves cansada ¿quieres que te arregle la cama y te preste una pijama? al menos para que descanses hasta el anochecer.- agregó antes de darme la oportunidad de replicar, asentí y la seguí a su habitación, de unos cajones sacó una pijama de franela._

 _Me cambie en silencio y con cuidado, algunas partes de mis extremidades dolían por los golpes. Estaba consciente de que Ivy, aunque trataba de evitarlo, no despegaba sus ojos de mi cuerpo, especialmente de las partes con moretones que adquirían tonos verdes, amarillos y violetas._

 _Al terminar me acosté en la cama de tamaño matrimonial, Ivy se acomodó junto a mí, me abrazó y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello mientras tarareaba suavemente._

 _Dormí profundamente durante horas, hasta el atardecer, Ivy me despertó con un café y donas de chocolate con chispas de colores. Llevaba bolsas llenas de compras, que dejó en la cama, entre el contenido destacaba maquillaje, ropa, tinte de pelo y algunas golosinas._

 _La siguientes 2 horas estuvimos en el baño, con Roja tiñendo mi cabello a un rubio más oscuro, natural, mientras que yo saboreaba una paleta de fresa._

 _Después de un baño, una nueva capa de maquillaje -incluyendo varios murmullos e insultos de parte de Ivy hacia cierta persona-, hacer una llamada al amigo de Ivy, y de llenar una maleta de ropa y dinero, estuve al fin lista para irme._

 _-Harley, por favor ten mucho cuidado.- me decía Ivy con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me abrazaba en la salida de su edificio.- espero que encuentres lo que buscas y logres ser feliz._

 _-Gracias, Ivy, me contactare contigo cuando me adapte en Washington._

 _Me dio un beso en la frente y llamó a un taxi de los muchos que pasaban a altas horas, este se estacionó frente a la acera._

 _Subí a él y me despedí, mientras el auto avanzaba, de Ivy con la mano por la ventanilla._

 _El tiempo me pasó volando, parecía que sólo habían transcurrido unos minutos cuando llegamos a la estación de camiones. Luego de pagar al taxista, compre un boleto que salía en 30 minutos hacia Washington y volví a salir a la calle para respirar aire fresco, no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando una voz profunda habló detrás de mí._

 _-Quinn_

 _Casi caigo por la sorpresa_ — _y el miedo— cuando lo escuche. Con un suspiro de resignación di media vuelta para darle cara, él estaba allí parado entre las sombras de un callejón, a unos pasos de mí, con su porte imponente._

 _-Batman.- murmure._

 _-No lo hagas más difícil, tienes que regresar a Arkham.- declaró sacando unas esposas de su cinturón._

 _-¡No! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡Si regreso allí él me encontrará!.- supliqué._

 _-¿Él?.- inquirió acercándose._

 _-Yo… dejé a Mr J.- solté bajando la mirada a mis manos que comenzaban a sudar en la correa de mi maleta.- Y no miento… estoy cansada, Bats, cansada de todo, ya no quiero sufrir por alguien a quien no le importo, que sólo me utiliza, quiero una vida tranquila._

 _-Ya hemos pasado por esto antes.- suspiró aun sin guardar las esposas.- dices lo mismo y sin embargo me mientes para traicionarme y regresar con el Joker._

 _-Esta vez es diferente, creeme._

 _-¿Y cómo hacerlo?_

 _-Puedes confiar en mí y esperar, en un par de horas Mr J estará poniendo la ciudad de cabeza para encontrarme, y para entonces yo debo de estar muy, muy lejos._

 _-¿A dónde irás?.- interrogó entrecerrando los ojos._

 _-Washington, un amigo de Ivy me ayudará a integrarme allí._

 _-De acuerdo, permitiré que te vayas, pero no dejaré de vigilarte, aunque tú no te des cuenta. Y te lo advierto, apenas escuche tu nombre o tu descripción en cualquier cosa relacionada con un delito, no importa dónde estés, iré por ti y te meteré en Arkham._

 _-Esta bien, lo entiendo.- contesté frunciendo el ceño, qué falta de confianza._

 _-Es hora de irte.- dijo señalando un autobús en que la gente comenzaba a abordar, ignorantes a la conversación que el murciélago y yo manteníamos._

 _-Sí, lo sé.- respondí sin moverme de mi lugar.- Tengo miedo.- admití mordiendo mi labio._

 _-¿Por el Joker?_

 _-Sí…- musité.- si él me encuentra… nada bueno pasará._

 _-No te encontrará, yo me encargaré de eso.- aseguró._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Ya lo averiguarás._

 _Suspiré y aflojé el agarre en mi maleta, dejándola en el suelo, para después acortar los pasos que nos separaban y abrazar al murciélago, él se quedó rígido por la sorpresa, pero luego me dio unas palmadas en mi espalda._

 _-Gracias.- susurre, me puse de puntitas y le di un beso en su mejilla. Creo haber visto que se sonrojó un poco, pero no estoy segura ya que me di la vuelta y tomé mi maleta._

 _-Ah, ¿me puedes hacer un último favor?_

 _-¿Qué es?_

 _-Cuida de Ivy por mí, Mr J no tardará en ir por ella.- pedí caminando al camión._

 _-Claro, y, ¿Harley?.- me giré, Batman ya tenía su brazo alzado con su pistola de gancho.- Suerte.- dicho esto fue jalado por la cuerda enganchada en algún edificio hasta perderse en el techo._

 _Sonreí algo más animada y subí al autobús, guarde mi maleta en un compartimiento y me senté en un asiento al lado de la ventanilla. Minutos más tarde veía la oscura ciudad de Gotham alejarse por el horizonte._

 _Sí, yo podía hacerlo, podía tener una vida normal, regresar a la sociedad y ser una más entre el montón. No más golpes, no más lágrimas, no más Joker.¨_

Duele ¡Duele mucho!

La sirena suena más alta que antes, más aguda. Siento un líquido que sale de mi oído y se desliza por mi cuello.

-¡Basta!.- grito abriendo mis ojos que antes estaban fuertemente cerrados, una figura se encuentra en la entrada de la habitación, observandome con curiosidad.

-¡No! ¡Vete de aquí!.- balbuceó torpemente, aquella persona se acerca, moviendo su cabello bicolor rosa y azul, se detiene frente a mí y se inclina para quedar a mi altura.

-Mira el lio en el que nos has metido.- susurra.

-No fue mía.- replico.

-¿Ah no? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien huyó de casa? ¿No fuiste tú quien se ocultó de sus responsabilidades?

-¿Casa? ¿Responsabilidades? ¡Yo huí del maltrato! ¡De un hombre temperamental que nos hirió!

-¡Él nos amaba! ¿Si no por qué fue por ti a una ciudad que estaba siendo atacada? ¿Por qué después, sin importarle nada, te sacó de una prisión de alta seguridad? ¡Dime!

-¡No lo sé!.- exclamo cansada.

-Aceptalo, en el fondo sabes que te ama, por eso te esmeras tanto en encerrarte en tu mundo, para convencerte que él era malo, pero en realidad es sólo un hombre que ha sufrido, y por eso no sabe cómo expresarse.- murmura acariciando mi mejilla suavemente, su tacto es frío como el mármol.- Sólo tienes que recordar; recuerda sus momentos felices, en los que él te mostraba cómo era realmente.

Antes de poder responder, un golpe aterriza en mi mejilla, haciéndome jadear asustada, cuando logro enfocar mi vista me encuentro con una obscena mirada de un hombre pelirrojo, el zumbido ha desaparecido casi por completo, por lo que puedo escucharlo hablar.

-Ya es todo por hoy.- informó a alguien a sus espaldas.- si seguimos podríamos provocarle un daño permanente.

-¿Y qué? Esta zorra se lo merece, ella y su novio han matado a muchos de los nuestros sólo por diversión.- replica el otro sujeto.

-Los jefes han dicho que sin daños graves, si no, no nos sirve de nada, y no pagarán por ella, y no sé tú, pero yo quiero disfrutar de mi parte de la paga.-explica el hombre pelirrojo, quitando las cuerdas que me sujetan a la silla.

Abro y cierro mis manos, tratando de quitar el agarrotamiento en mis dedos causado por mantenerlos contraídos en un puño tanto tiempo, marcas rojizas profundas de media luna adornan mis palmas, pequeños hilillos de sangre recorren caminos hasta mis muñecas en donde la piel se haya irritada por la presión de las sogas rasposas.

Frunzo el ceño al escuchar su plática, parecen demasiado seguros de que Mr J pagará la recompensa. ¿Acaso él…? No, no puedo tener… esperanza, no al menos hasta no estar completamente segura.

Trata de levantarme, pero es imposible, mis piernas tiemblan por lo que no logro sostenerme por mí misma.

Entonces, sin molestarse ya en atarme me carga por mis axilas, dejando mis pies arrastrándose.

Ambos hombres siguen parloteando, y yo simplemente los ignoro, siento la respiración del pelirrojo en mi coronilla, y sé que él observa mis pechos desde el escote de lo que queda de mi camisa. Decido aprovechar esto, y, reuniendo todas mis fuerzas, impulso mi pie dirigiendolo a la mandíbula del hombre, este me suelta con sorpresa, y yo sin perder tiempo le doy una patada en la entrepierna, logrando hacer que se doble en el suelo de dolor. El segundo hombre se voltea con una pistola en mano, pero soy mas rapida y en un movimiento se la arrebato, rompiendo su brazo en el proceso, luego, dirijo mi puño a su cara, golpeando su nariz y haciendo que caiga completamente inconsciente.

Camino nuevamente hacia el pelirrojo, que está en cuatro tratando de incorporarse, le doy una patada en la cara y cae nuevamente, una cuerda se asoma de su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, la tomo con ambas manos, y me arrodillo en su espalda, dejando mis piernas en sus laterales, luego rodeo su cuello con la cuerda.

El pelirrojo dirige sus manos a la cuerda para tratar de apartarla, pero comienzo a jalarla hacia mí, asfixiándolo ligeramente.

-Bien.- comienzo.- ahora es tiempo de que hablemos… Dime… ¿Qué sabes del Joker?

-No… no sé… nada.- gorgotea.

-Sí que lo sabes.- digo apretando la cuerda.- hace unos minutos te regodeabas sobre lo que harías con el dinero que les darán por mí, y parecías muy seguro sobre ello, como si ya tuvieran el dinero en la bolsa.

-Él no… no se ha… comunicado.

-¿Qué?.- replico confundida. -¿por qué entonces hablan sobre recibir un pago por mí?.

-Porque… hay quienes pagaran… por ver tu mue.- no le permito continuar, ya que comienzo a ajustar la cuerda con más fuerza, él se retuerce tratando de tumbarme de su espalda, pero yo consigo aferrar mi agarre hasta que simplemente deja de moverse, suelto la cuerda y su cuerpo cae sin vida bajo de mí.

Gateo apartandome de su cuerpo y dándole la espalda, y me quedo arrodillada, de pronto siento el frío calarme hasta los huesos, me rodeo con los brazos y me meso ligeramente, me siento estúpida, nuevamente tuve esperanza, y terminé decepcionada.

Pero, ¿no puedo yo misma salvarme? es decir, estoy sin cuerdas y deje inconsciente a un hombre y mate a otro, yo puedo…

Estoy a punto de levantarme cuando siento dos pequeños objetos punzantes clavarse en mi espalda, una corriente eléctrica pasa por mi cuerpo y me retuerzo en el suelo, aun cuando la corriente se detiene quedo inmóvil, puntos negros rodean mi visión, logro ver a un hombre sosteniendo una pistola de donde salen dos cables que se dirigen a mí.

Supongo que está en la manera en la que el universo me dice que no puedo salvarme por mí misma, pienso y todo se pone oscuro.

* * *

 _ **Holaa!, llevo casi un mes sin poder subir el capitulo, lo siento, ya estaba casi terminado, solo faltaba un cachito, pero no me había sido posible completarlo, por cuestiones personales y escolares, pero bueno, aquí está, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Ciao**_


	6. Algodón de azúcar

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo la historia que vengo a compartirles sin fines de lucro.**

ADVERTENCIA; capítulo no apto para menores de 16 (bah!, realmente no sé para qué público sería, ya que no incluyo una escena de lemon, pero lo que puse no creo que sea bueno que alguien menor lo lea, da igual, queda a su criterio, sé que de todas formas lo van a leer )

* * *

Es curioso cómo es que las cosas pueden cambiar tanto, hace menos de dos años me encontraba en mi departamento posiblemente arreglandome para una cita, y… ¿ahora? ahora estoy siendo castigada por haber matado a un hombre miembro de un grupo de la mafia, la cual me mantiene secuestrada, y me he enterado que si el Joker no paga la recompensa, además de asesinarme, harán de ello un espectáculo para los mejores postores.

Escucho una rata correr por el tubo al que estoy encadenada, creo que pasa por mis manos ya que interfieren su camino, pero no estoy segura: he estado tanto tiempo en la misma posición -con los brazos alzados- que tengo todo entumido de los hombros hacia arriba, y el hecho de que estoy en algún tipo de sótano-congelador no hace más que empeorar las cosas. Si pudiera ver los dedos de mis manos estos estarían de un color azul, o tal vez rosa... pero... no un rosa fuerte... más bien un rosa suave... como... ¡el algodon de azucar!  
Me encanta el algodon de azucar, del tipo que compras en un circo, no hay sensación como la del azúcar disolviéndose en tu boca. Mr J no apoyaba mi consumo de este tipo de alimentos cuando estaba con él, no obstante lo permitía en ciertas ocasiones _especiales_.

Unas voces me sacan de mis pensamientos, una puerta se abre y veo la sombra de un hombre dibujada en la tenue luz que ilumina pobremente el suelo -oh, lo olvidaba: estoy encerrada en la completa oscuridad-.

-Tú sólo tienes que vigilar como siempre, no tardaré mucho, nadie lo notará.- escucho que dice el hombre hacia alguien que, supongo, está de guardia, luego la puerta se cierra y vuelvo a sumirme en la penumbra, pero no dura mucho, quien sea que haya entrado presiona algún interruptor en la pared y las luces se encienden.

Me deslumbro por el repentino cambio de luz, parpadeo varias veces para adaptarme, y cuando lo logro, consigo ver un hombre frente a mí mirándome con lascivia, no le presto mucha atención y bajo la mirada la suelo, tratando de perderme nuevamente.

 _No de nuevo._

-Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí; Harley Quinn- escupe y se acerca a mí, toma mi barbilla y la levanta, escudriñando mi rostro .-... al fin luces como ella: Rubia platinada, piel pálida llena de tatuajes y golpes, y completamente loca.

¿Es verdad?

¿Luzco como _Harley_?

No he visto mi reflejo desde hace meses, sé que el tinte se había caído por completo y al no tener maquillaje ni contacto con el sol mi palidez y tatuajes quedaban al descubierto.

¿Y la _locura_? ¿Notaran ellos cómo es que cada vez más _me arrastran_ hacia ella? ¿Escucharan también _las voces_ que me acechan?

-Me gusta mucho más esta versión tuya; _indefensa_.- dice mientras saca una llave y abre el candado de las cadenas a las que mis esposas están colgadas, mis pies sólo tocan el suelo un segundo antes de que pierda las fuerzas y caigo sobre mi costado, mi cabeza se golpea contra el suelo durante el impacto y siento cómo el aire sale de mis pulmones.

Como en _ocasiones anteriores_ me quedo aquí en el suelo respirando dificultosamente, hecha un ovillo, con los brazos hormigueando y alrededor de mi estomago o tanto como se los permite las esposas. Después de que asesiné al hombre pelirrojo, además de electrocutarme y confinarme a este helado sótano, me golpearon hasta dejarme inconsciente, y siguieron aún luego de eso, tal vez si no se hubiesen detenido me habrían matado, pero bueno, uno nunca tiene suerte, me dejaron con varias costillas rotas, un ojo morado, una conmoción cerebral no grave y muchos hematomas, ya han pasado unas semanas desde entonces y casi no sentía nada -tal vez por la falta de movimiento-, pero ahora todo mi cuerpo duele como el infierno, y siento numerosos calambres.

-He escuchado que te gusta jugar.- parlotea el hombre obligándome a acostarme boca arriba, gimo al sentir el dolor reanimarse en mis costillas aun dañadas, eso a él le importa poco ya que lanza mis brazos contra el suelo sobre mi cabeza, provocandome el dolor de mil dagas clavándose en mis hombros, luego se sienta (a horcajadas(?)) colocando sus rodillas a cada lado de mi cadera. -tal vez no sea divertido para ti por estar lastimada, pero no tienes ni idea de lo bien que me la voy a pasar.

Comienza a besar mi cuello, me quedo viendo fijamente el inicio de las escaleras que llevan a la puerta y ahí está él, observando todo en silencio y con una cara inescrutable. Grito de dolor cuando siento una mordida en mi hombro, entonces sus ojos verdes se posan al fin en mí.

Mr J estira el cuello de lado a lado, y escucho el suave chasquido de este, lo veo caminar hacia nosotros con una hacha en mano, el hombre sobre mi cuerpo no lo nota ya que está demasiado ocupado tratando de abrir los pocos botones de mi camisa, Mr j se detiene a medio metro y lo siguiente que escucho es el aire siendo cortado y el filo del hacha hundiéndose en la piel de la espalda del hombre hasta llegar al hueso, él trata de alejarse pero Mr J se lo impide sacando el hacha y volviéndola a incrustar, repitiéndolo una y otra vez, el hombre - aún sentado sobre mí- escupe sangre a montones manchándome el torso y salpicando mi cara con el líquido caliente, hasta que por fin se desploma a mi lado, dejándome libre.

El Joker deja caer el hacha en el gran charco de sangre que se forma en el suelo y me observa examinándome con una mirada extraña por unos segundos que parecen eternos, entonces comienza a reír pasando sus manos por su cabello, de la nada su figura comienza a parpadear, como un foco que no sirve, cierro los ojos y cuando los abro él ya no está aquí, no hay sangre cubriéndome y el cuerpo del hombre no está en el suelo sin vida, sigue sobre mí mordiendo, arañando y dejando chupetones en mi cuerpo.

Por desgracia esta alucinación no duró tanto como las otras, en las que cuando regreso en mí vuelvo a estar encadenada y sola, pero sí fue más entretenida.

El hombre me quita mi ropa interior, dejándome completamente _expuesta_ ante él.

" _Sólo tienes que recordar; recuerda sus momentos felices"_ escucho hablar una voz suave en mi cabeza.

Cierro los ojos -tratando de concentrarme en esa voz- cuando escucho el sonido de una cremallera abrirse.

" _...en los que él te mostraba cómo era realmente."_

Un momento feliz.

Algodón de azúcar.

Y dejo mi cuerpo y me hundo en mi mente…

" _Las luces de la ciudad pasaban a toda prisa ante mis ojos, pude ver un pedazo del gran Time Square, con sus anuncios iluminando la noche. Mr J manejaba su lamborghini, disfrutando de la velocidad, manteniendo sólo una mano en el volante, ambos teníamos copas de champagne y reíamos sin importarnos que el líquido cayera de los recipiente._

 _Pronto llegamos a nuestro destino, apenas apagó el auto Mr J salio y se aproximó a abrir mi puerta tendiendome su mano para ayudarme a salir._

 _-Es usted muy caballeroso, Mr J.- reconocí parándome a su lado, la calle estaba vacía, a excepción de los pocos carros que pasaban a esas horas tan altas de la noche._

 _-Un Rey debe tratar bien a su Reina.- sonrió, en un movimiento rápido tomó mi copa, bebió el último trago de champagne y la tiró al pavimento junto con la suya, luego posó sus manos sobre mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él._

 _-Entonces soy una Reina muy afortunada.- susurré acercándome a sus labios, pero antes de que hubiese contacto, unas camionetas llegaron estacionándose tras el lamborghini, Johnny y un grupo de los hombres del Joker salieron de estas._

 _Mi Puddin señaló el establecimiento que teníamos enfrente, y aunque los hombres se vieron un poco confundidos acataron las órdenes y comenzaron a abrir las puertas y desactivar las alarmas de la dulcería más grande de New York._

 _Mr J dejó una mano en mi cintura y entramos a la dulcería._

 _Cientos de colores invadían el lugar, provenientes de los estantes que contenían diversos dulces y algunos juguetes._

 _Los hombres del Joker sostenían varias bolsas grandes y se colocaban al lado de cada estantería, siguiendo las indicaciones de Johnny._

 _-Elige lo que quieras, Quinn.- susurró Mr J soltándome y extendiendo su mano hacia la tienda._

 _Le di un beso en la mejilla y comencé a recorrer la dulceria dando saltos, indicando a los secuaces qué meter en las bolsas y ellos acataban inmediatamente._

 _Luego de media hora de risas encontré más maravillosos del lugar; varias cajas llenas de rollos de casi un metro y medio de alto y cincuenta centímetros de grosor de algodón de azúcar rosa._

 _Empujé algunas cajas para sacarlas, pero al no fijarme bien provoqué que se volcaran y su contenido cayera al suelo del salón principal, creando algo parecido a un colchón de algodón de azúcar._

 _Me quedé en aquel salón circular, contemplando el descontrol; veía los pasillos de los tres pisos que era mayormente iluminados por la luna que se asomaba por la gran cúpula de cristal del techo, muchos dulces y juguetes caían en el revuelto._

 _Estaba tan inmersa que apenas noté las manos que se deslizaban por mis caderas por detrás._

 _-¿Bailarías con el diablo a la luz de la luna?.- susurró Mr J a mi oído, balanceándose lentamente._

 _-Siempre.- contesté, me dio media vuelta, quedamos frente a frente y pegó su cuerpo al mío._

 _Comenzamos un vals que no seguía ninguna regla, sólo nos entregábamos a la música de la destrucción._

 _Mr J dio un silbido, parecido al de un ave, no lo entendí hasta que alce la mirada y vi que miles de pétalos rojos caían desde los pisos superiores, dispersos a nuestro alrededor_

 _Logré tomar un pétalo y al observarlo un recuerdo llegó a mi mente; entraba a mi oficina y encontraba una hermosa rosa roja en mi escritorio con una elegante "J" escrita en un papel._

 _-Puddin…- dije en un hilillo de voz, completamente conmovida, soltando el pétalo. Él me sonrió y me hizo dar vueltas sobre mi eje._

 _Recuerdo haberme quedado hipnotizada con el vuelo de mi vestido alzándose y con los pétalos que parecían brillar cual diamantes._

 _Regresé a los brazos de mi Puddin mareada y riendo, embriagada de la diversión, de la nada, sentí mi tacón resbalarse y me vi incapaz de evitar la caída, jalando a Mr J conmigo._

 _No hubo dolor, y noté al instante que habíamos aterrizado sobre el colchón de algodón de azúcar improvisado._

 _Por un segundo temí que Mr J se enojara por haber ensuciado su traje con el dulce rosado, pero quedó completamente olvidado cuando lo vi riendo alegremente._

 _Reí con él hasta que simplemente nos quedamos ahí, con nuestras respiraciones agitadas, tratando de volver a calmarnos._

 _-Feliz cumpleaños, mi reina...- dijo, de una manera casi imperceptible, antes de besarme, un beso que sabía a metal y algodón de azúcar."_

Gota. Gota. Gota.

Siento que caen rítmicamente sobre mi nuca.

Vuelvo a estar atada, sola.

No sé ni siquiera cuándo terminó.

Simplemente estuve demasiado metida en mi mundo de recuerdos como para notarlo.

Me alegro, son los únicos que me ayudan a distraerme. Siento aun la risa de Mr J en mis oídos como un eco.

No estoy segura de cuándo es este recuerdo, tal vez de antes de estar en Belle Rive, o después, pero este es uno de los que más aprecio; Mr J riendo por una diversión inocente.

Sé que es tonto, pero yo lo noté.

Él no se vio como un monstruo… como el diablo… por esos momentos se vio como un ángel.

Eso es algo que tiene un poco de sentido: el diablo era el ángel favorito de Dios, antes de que lo exiliara del cielo, y lo metiera en el infierno, donde, como Mr J, intentó llevar al mundo un poco de diversión, de desenfreno.

Tal vez por eso me quedé con él en un principio, me di cuenta que sólo era un ángel incomprendido, y tachado por todos como malvado.

Tal vez, en realidad…

"Détente. No sigas por ese camino" escucho a Harleen, firme y potente.

¿El problema?

Su voz comienza a hacerse difusa, como si estuviese tras un velo.

Mi nueva amiga la rata regresa, me saluda y comienza a contarme una historia sobre cómo viajó a París para cumplir su sueño.

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Bueno, sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que actualicé. Lo siento, simplemente la inspiración no venía a mi, necesito estar en la escuela, ya que ahí me aburro a montones y las historias fluyen como cascada.**

 **Respecto al capítulo, fue un poco difícil porque sí; abusaron sexualmente de Harley. Era necesario, y no, no voy a poner escenas sexuales explícitas.**

 **Como notaran, Harley ya comienza a tener problemas con su mente.**

 **No recuerdo si tenía que poner algo más, ya que estoy un poco cansada ahora mismo, así que si se me ocurre algo lo pondré mañana.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, espero poder actualizar más rápido la próxima.**

 **Ciao.**


	7. Rota

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia que vengo a compartirles sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Ojos verdes y azules me observan.

Estoy de nuevo en el cuarto blanco, esta vez no hay un colchón viejo ni mantas delgadas, así que me encuentro sentada en el suelo frío, y muero de sueño.

Llevo horas o días así, y cada vez que intento pegar el ojo, llega alguien y me da una pequeña descarga eléctrica o me arroja un balde de agua completamente helada.

Los efectos del cansancio pesan sobre mi mente, llevándome hasta el punto de percibir cosas que no están aquí.

Al principio eran sonidos y objetos, ahora son personas. Ivy estuvo aquí y me dio un espectáculo con una de sus plantas, también me visitaron Bud y Lou, y se acurrucaron conmigo por horas, creo que incluso sentí el calor de sus cuerpos. Batman vino no hace mucho, y se quedó en una de las esquinas, contrastando completamente con la blanca habitación, y con varios murciélagos pequeños volando a su alrededor.

En estos momentos, mis acompañantes son Harley y el Joker.

Mis otros invitados se limitaban a estar en silencio, completamente mudos, pero con estos dos es diferente: Harley canta una canción de cuna mientras que Mr J da gruñidos y susurra entre dientes.

Comienza a convertirse en algo estresante.

Sólo quiero dormir.

Mi cuerpo aun duele.

Por favor.

-¿Quién eres?.- Mr J me observa sin pestañear. Está tan quieto que dudo que habló. Mi imaginación otra v…

-¿Quién eres?.- vuelve a preguntar con su voz profunda.

-¿Qué?.- pestañeo confundida.- Soy Harleen.

-¿Quién eres?.- pregunta ahora Harley.

-Ya lo he dicho.- replico cansada.- Soy Harleen, Harleen Frances Quinzel.

-No. No lo eres.- bufa Harley.

-Si no soy Harleen ¿Quién soy?

-Averigualo, sólo hasta entonces serás libre.- susurra Joker.

Siento agua fría chocar mi rostro, doy un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa y trato de enfocar mi vista, encontrando a alguien saliendo de la habitación con una cubeta en mano.

Me quedé dormida por unos escasos minutos.

¿Quién soy?

Eso es algo en lo que ya no estoy realmente segura.

En el tiempo en el que volví al mundo real sabía quién era, pero recuerdo que hubo un día en el que titubee y estuve a punto de dar un paso atrás en mi decisión de una vida normal.

" _-Lucy, ¿Podrías dejar los documentos sobre el caso amazonas en mi escritorio antes de irte?.- me preguntaba mi jefe: el señor Nelson, desde mi comunicador._

 _-Por supuesto.- contesté. Tome una carpeta de uno de los cajones de mi escritorio y me levanté con mi bolsa acomodada en mi hombro. Pasé a la oficina que estaba a unos metros de mi cubículo, siendo recibida por un hombre castaño con una atractiva sonrisa._

 _-Aquí tiene.- le dije extendiendole los papeles._

 _-Muchas gracias, Lucy._

 _-De nada, señor Nelson._

 _-Te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Patrick, "señor Nelson" suena muy viejo, y sólo soy un par de años mayor que tú.- sonrió de lado._

 _Desde el día en el que llegué a Washington, Patrick Nelson, el amigo de Ivy, tuvo una fijación en mí, e insistía en que saliera con él, yo siempre lo rechazaba. No era porque me desagradara, en realidad era una hombre muy educado y guapo, pero, yo no estaba lista para tener una relación, no podía hacer raíces, sólo había pasado casi un año desde dejé Gotham._

 _-Y yo le he dicho que me llame por mi apellido, estamos en el trabajo, así son las cosas.- contesté rodando los ojos._

 _-Me gusta tu nombre, y si no puedo decirlo aquí, entonces salgamos, como al cine, a un restaurante o si quieres, sólo a caminar al parque._

 _-Señor Nelson…- empecé a prepararme para rechazarlo una vez más, pero él fue más rápido._

 _-Sé lo que me dirás Lucy, es lo mismo de siempre acerca de ser profesionales, pero yo no lo creo, sé que a veces me observas cuando crees que no lo noto, y que alejas la mirada y te sonrojas cuando volteo a verte. Te atraigo y tú me atraes, lo sabes y aun así me rechazas, y el hecho de que trabajemos juntos no tiene nada que ver, dime entonces ¿Por qué?_

 _-Es complicado._

 _-Ponme a prueba.- mi corazón dio un salto al escucharlo, era casi la misma frase, pero dicha por una persona completamente diferente._

 _-Estaba en una relación antes de irme de mi ciudad. Era una relación muy… complicada, él era demasiado temperamental.- bajé la mirada a mi bolso para evitar ver la comprensión en su rostro.- Pero aún así lo amaba, tanto, que no noté que el amor se convirtió en dependencia. Discutiamos constantemente, y un día tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte, terminé lastimada y lo único que se me ocurrió fue irme, y eso hice._

 _-Entiendo que tal vez tengas miedo de abrir tu corazón, no quieres que vuelvan a pisotearlo y utilizarte.- contestó poniendo sus manos gentilmente en mis hombros.- pero ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, y tal vez lo que necesitas es salir de nuevo con alguien, no todas las personas son iguales._

 _-Lo siento Patrick, pero… yo… simplemente no puedo.- me alejé de él y corrí fuera de su oficina rápidamente, dejándolo parado en medio de la habitación, solo._

 _Bajé en un elevador, que para mi suerte estaba vacío, y salí apresuradamente del edificio. Afuera llovía ligeramente y me quedé un momento ahí sintiendo la gotas frías refrescar mi cara, no tenía que preocuparme por que se corriera el maquillaje, ya que este era especial y era imposible ser quitado con agua._

 _Camine en la lluvia pensando. Yo no estaba temerosa de volver a estar con alguien, eso me tenía sin cuidado, mi problema era mi pasado, sabía que su peso siempre estaría presente, y con él la presencia del Joker._

 _Me enojaba enormemente darme cuenta que aún estando a una gran distancia, él seguía imponiendo su control sobre mí._

 _Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un paraguas se alzó sobre mi cabeza, volví la vista atrás, encontrándome con un muy agitado Patrick que extendía el paraguas hacia mí._

 _-Escucha, sé que he insistido demasiado, y es porque de verdad me gustas, en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos, he encontrado en ti una mujer fuerte, independiente, inteligente e increíblemente hermosa, y sé que llevas una carga sobre tus hombros, pero creo que es momento de que la dejes atrás… sólo dame una oportunidad._

 _-Patrick, no lo entiendes, él podría encontrarme y venir, e intentaría…- balbucee_

 _-Entonces yo estaré aquí, a tu lado.- interrumpió.- Y lo enfrentare, no importa qué. Pero sólo déjame mostrarte quién soy de verdad, dejame conocerte, y permíteme mostrarte que no todo el mundo quiere hacerle daño a las personas._

 _-Pero…_

 _-No, mira.- volvió a interrumpir y señaló un restaurante italiano que estaba cruzando la calle.- Hoy, a las 9 de la noche, te estaré esperando ahí, en la mesa cerca del ventanal, si llegas; significara que estás lista para comenzar de nuevo, y me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo, y si no vas… bueno, supongo que te veré mañana como siempre en la oficina, ¿Hecho?_

 _-Sí.- susurré casi sin pensarlo, él me dio una gran sonrisa y después de insistir que me quedara con el paraguas, se fue en dirección contraria a la mía._

 _Me quedé un momento ahí, parada, viendo su silueta alejarse, sin saber qué más hacer. La lluvia comenzaba a detenerse y los peatones en la acera aumentaban._

 _¿Por qué había aceptado? ¿Y si era un error? ¿y si me arrepentía después?_

 _Preguntas así comenzaban a invadir mi cabeza. No sabía cómo sentirme o hacia dónde ir. Estaba confundida. Entonces mi celular sonó, como si percibiera mis problemas, lo saqué de mi bolsillo, y contesté inmediatamente cuando vi el nombre en pantalla._

 _-¿Cómo está mi pequeña psicópata reformada?.- escuché que saludaba una voz alegre apenas puse la bocina en mi oído. Por más que intentaba hablar, las palabras simplemente se quedaban atascadas en mi garganta.-¿Harl? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-Roja...- jadee, ella sonaba muy preocupada.- Yo.. él acaba.. de-de_

 _-Hey, nena, tranquila, respira profundo y en cuanto te sientas lista me cuentas, ¿De acuerdo? yo seguiré aquí._

 _Hice lo que me dijo, di varias bocanadas de aire y las solté lentamente, hasta que sentí que volvía a reaccionar,_

 _-¡Ay Ivy! ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan difícil?- me queje al fin comenzando a andar lentamente, escuche cómo ella daba un respingo, exaltada- ¿No podemos simplemente vivir sin ningún problema esperando a la vuelta de la esquina, sin complicaciones ni dudas?_

 _-Cariño.-comenzó con su tono cálido maternal.-Si la vida fuese así entonces no habrían emociones, ni metas, este sería un mundo monótono y gris y nos convertiriamos en unos seres sin un objetivo que pronto se extinguirían ante la falta de motivación, de estimulantes. Nada puede ser perfecto, los problemas, las complicaciones y las dudas que enfrentamos son los que nos ayudan a formar nuestra persona. Ahora dime ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?_

 _-Patrick me invitó a una cita esta noche.-murmuré apenada._

 _-Eso es bastante bueno, ¿Cuál es el problema?_

 _-¡Ese es el problema! ¿Acaso no ves que no puedo salir con él?.- inquirí exasperada._

 _-¿Y por qué no? ¿Te desagrada o algo así?_

 _-No, no es eso, él me agrada, vaya que me agrada, pero…_

 _-Pero…-insistió animándome a que continuara._

 _-¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal? ¿Si él descubre quién soy? ¿Y si me delata y hace que me encierren de nuevo en Arkham? ¿Y si..._

 _-Detente.- suspiró.- ambas sabemos que eso no es lo que te preocupa realmente. Sólo sácalo._

 _-No quiero que Patrick termine lastimado por mi culpa. Porque_ _ **él**_ _venga y decida vengarse._

 _-Eso no sucederá. Ya ha pasado casi un año, si_ _ **él**_ _quisiera hacerte daño lo habría hecho hace meses._

 _-_ _ **Él**_ _es muchas cosas, pero no predecible, nunca se sabe que hara, podría dejarme tranquila por veinte años, y después regresaría para hacer de mi vida un infierno._

 _-No puedes pasartela los siguientes años esperando una ataque, pequeña, si lo haces entonces nunca disfrutarás de nada, y_ _ **él**_ _obtendrá lo que desea: a ti teniendo miedo de siquiera salir de tu apartamento. Tienes dos opciones: dejar que ese payaso te siga controlando, o, mandarlo a la mierda y vivir tu vida como a ti te plazca. ¿Qué dices?_

 _-Tienes razón.- contesté después de notar lo estúpida que estaba siendo._

 _-Lo sé_

 _-Bueno,mi hermosa florecita, tengo que dejarte.- sonreí al verme al fin frente al edificio de mi departamento.- hay una cita para la cual debo arreglarme._

 _-¡Suerte!- me gritó antes de colgar._

 _Justo a las 8:50 p.m. me encontraba a solo una cuadra del restaurante, envuelta en un hermoso vestido color vino, con tirantes que iban por debajo de los hombros, dejándolos descubiertos, se ajustaba en la cintura y luego caía en una falta hasta la mitad de mis muslos, acompañado de unos tacones que hacían juego, y con una cartera pequeña con mi celular dentro._

 _Me sentía feliz, más ligera. Iba a tener una cita con un hombre maravilloso, no había nada que pudiera arruinarlo._

 _Hasta que noté la camioneta negra que me seguía._

 _No._

 _Caminé más rápido, haciendo que mis pasos resonaran, sin embargo, cuando iba a cruzar la calle, el vehículo se adelantó; giró en la esquina y frenó frente a mí._

 _Di media vuelta y corrí entre la multitud, tratando de perder a quién fuera que me persiguiera, llegué a un callejón oculto y me escondí entre varios contenedores de basura, conteniendo la respiración, alcancé a ver a dos figuras de negro que pasaban de largo y suspire aliviada., más mi tranquilidad no duró mucho, apenas me incorporé y di unos pasos, sentí una mano tapar mi boca y otra rodear mis codos. Por instinto, pisé fuertemente su pie con mi tacón y mordí su mano, haciendo que su agarre sobre mi se debilitara, logre soltar mis brazos, tomé la mano que había mantenido en mi boca y la torcí dispuesta a llevarla a su espalda, más me detuve cuando escuché su voz._

 _-¡Basta!.- le solté inmediatamente mientras le veía cara a cara_

 _-¿Johnny?.- su rostro mostraba una mueca de dolor, pero sí, era él.- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Acaso_ _ **é- él**_ _tamb…_

 _-No.- interrumpió.- el jefe no vino, estoy solo._

 _-¿Solo?.- pregunté reponiendo la compostura.- ¿Y qué hay de los dos otros sujetos de la camioneta que me perseguían?_

 _-No sé quiénes sean, creeme, yo llegué aquí sin ningún acompañante._

 _-Sí, claro… - bufo escéptica entrecerrando los ojos.- ahora vuelvo a preguntarte ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Buscandote…_ _ **él**_ _quiere encontrarte._

 _Mi corazón se detiene, y siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda._

 _-¿Qué? P-pero ¿Por qué?_

 _-Está furioso.- dice mirándome a los ojos.- en lo que lleva del año, ya he tenido que buscar reemplazo para casi la mitad del equipo. Ha estado buscándote por todo el país, y dudo que pare hasta que te tenga de vuelta._

 _-Pues puedes ir y decirle que no volveré.- contesté molesta tomando mi cartera del suelo, la había soltado durante el ataque.- lo nuestro ya está terminado._

 _-Díselo tú misma.- dice observando el celular que sacó segundos antes.- no tardará mucho en llegar._

 _-¿En llegar?.- de pronto sentí ese tirón, que provocaba que mi mundo se volcara por completo.- Has dicho antes que estas solo._

 _-Estoy aquí primero para asegurarme que no hayan problemas para que el jefe venga, él desea ser quien te atrape.- explicó.- me prohibió, como a todos los demás, retenerte. Quiere que sea como el maldito juego del gato y el ratón._

 _-¿Sabe que estoy aquí?_

 _-No, lo sospecha. Por tu nombre.- dice antes de que pregunte.- Lucy Isley sería un buen nombre, de no ser porque tu mejor amiga sea Poison Ivy, de nacimiento Pamela Isley._

 _-Hay muchas Isley´s en Estados unidos.-mascullo._

 _-Pero no muchas con nombre Lucy.- contestó frunciendo el ceño.- Es por la niña, ¿cierto?, la hija del abogado, el de la noche en que…_

 _-Suficiente de esto.- interrumpí.- no soy estúpida, estás tratando de distraerme para que no huya y así darle tiempo al maldito._

 _-Te equivocas, estoy tratando de pedirte que dejes todo esto, y regreses con el Joker, si lo haces a voluntad propia tal vez no…_

 _-¿Tal vez no, qué? ¿tal vez no me golpee hasta matarme? ¿tal vez no intente arrojarme a un gran contenedor de ácido? ¿tal vez no me quite mi piel lentamente parte por parte mientras que yo esté agonizando? Dime, ¿Cuál será mi consuelo si decido abandonar mi libertad para regresar con ese maniático?_

 _-¿No lo entiendes? Él te necesita.- soltó dejándome sin palabras.- Todo este tiempo lo ha hecho, aunque no lo demuestre nunca, eres la única en quien confía completamente, la única en quien busca la aprobación. Aquella noche en casa de Frank me preguntaste cómo estuvo él cuando te atraparon, pues aquí está la respuesta: él se desmoronó, estuvo catatónico cada día hasta que logramos hacer que regresarás. Y ahora no está mucho mejor._

 _-Ríndete.- exclamé.- Si piensas por un segundo, que por todo ese palabrerío, lograras hacer que yo siento compasión por ese hom… no, por ese monstruo, entonces estás muy equivocado. Ahora no te acerques a mí.- terminé dando media vuelta y saliendo del callejón, le oí suspirar, pero no me siguió._

 _Estaba ya delante del restaurante italiano cuando reaccione_

" _¿Qué estás haciendo?" prácticamente gritó mi cabeza cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle. ¿Realmente planeaba ir a una cita y actuar como si nada después de lo sucedido?_

 _No, no era algo que podía simplemente ignorar._

 _Si el Joker me encontraba entonces todo se acabaría, yo estaría atrapada de nuevo. No podía permitirlo, no de nuevo._

 _Ví el restaurante con pesar, ahi, en la mesa cercana al ventanal, estaba Patrick Nelson, con su atractiva sonrisa y porte educado, hablando con uno de los meseros, completamente ajeno a mi presencia._

 _Saqué mi celular y puse su contacto, con dolor en mi corazón escribí un mensaje corto, y me retiré entre las personas, incapaz de quedarme para cuando saque su celular para revisar la notificación y luego ver la tristeza cambiar su rostro al leer el mensaje._

" _ **No estoy lista, siempre tendré que cargar con mi pasado, lo siento."**_

 _Lo siguiente que hice sucedio tan rapido que apenas lo noté, como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fui a mi apartamento, me cambié, puse lo indispensable en una maleta, tomé mi dinero, abrí la llave del gas de la estufa y deje una pequeña bomba con cronómetro, de 10 minutos, activada en la recargadera de la cocina.._

 _Afuera, ya metida en un taxi y a algunas manzanas de distancia, pude ver desde el espejo del retrovisor la pequeña explosión en el último piso de un edificio, justo donde estaba mi departamento. El conductor no lo notó y yo lo ignore._

 _Fui al aeropuerto, busqué un vuelo que me llevara lejos esa misma noche y compre el boleto a uno que salía en menos de una hora._

 _Una vez en mi asiento, una cosa no dejaba de rondar por mi cabeza ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que seguir así?"_

Doy un respingo cuando escucho un fuerte gruñido en mi oído, sin darme cuenta había comenzado a cerrar los ojos lentamente, deslizándome ligeramente en el suelo.

Me enderezo apoyando mi espalda en la pared y atrayendo mis rodillas a mi pecho.

Frente a mí está el Joker, con su uniforme de Arkham y una camisa de fuerza. Murmura cosas, pero esta vez lo entiendo. " _ **¿Quien eres? ¿Quien eres? ¿Quien eres? ¿Quien eres?"**_ la misma frase una y otra vez.

-No lo sé.- murmuró con voz rota, él me mira a lo ojos, y logro ver la melancolía en su mirada.

Comienza a murmurar algo nuevo, y no puedo evitar bajar la cabeza mientras una lágrima se desliza lentamente por mi mejilla cuando escucho una sola palabra dicha una y otra vez.

" _ **Rota. Rota. Rota. Rota. Rota."**_

* * *

Bueno, ¡aqui esta al fin otro capítulo!

Disculpen la tardanza, pero simplemente no sabía cómo seguirlo, ya saben, tipico bloqueo en donde tienes la idea pero no sabes cómo plasmarlo.

¿Qué les parece?

Gracias por los comentarios, de verdad los adoro, y son mi motor para seguir.

Ciao!


End file.
